Are You Questioning Me?
by WittchWay
Summary: Mrs. Diggory (Cedric Mum) is out to get revenge on Harry after her sons death. Lucius Malfoy is on her side and both want to deliever Harry to Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

Warning: A little language, a little Death Eater violence, a couple of evil smirks (well you know Snape). English is not my first language please excuse, Not beta read. 

Are you Questioning Me?

By WittchWay

This summer actually had promise. 

That was Harry Potters first impression of his summer home.

Mind you this was minus the rotten school year Harry had just left behind: and of course, the rise of Voldemort, Harry's godfather being sent away to Remus Lupin his old professor, Hagrid being sent on a mission with the giants and of course him returning to the Dursley's. 

But really it looked as if it wasn't going to be to bad, it was actually pleasant to return where no one knew his name or recognized the scar upon his forehead. He even had a short two-day break before his cousin Dudley returned from his own school. Really the summer looked to have some promise of being _better_ than previous summers. 

Of course on the day of Dudley's return there was stress, aunt Petunia running around like a mad women preparing all of his cousins favorite meals. Cleaning the house and welcome home presents for little _Dudlekins_. _But all that_ _fuss was to be expected_. Harry, _quite against his liking,_ had been dragged along to the train station with his aunt and uncle to collect Dudley. Though he knew he was there as the Dursley's own personal luggage handler and to carry any and all storage trunks Dudley was sure to have. 

Dudley arrived shortly after 3 in the afternoon. Well it had been a little more dramatic than that. A tall, much slimmer (than previously seen) boy with blonde hair had walked up to them at 3 in the afternoon and stood there fidgeting. Harry could see that uncle Vernon was about to tell the boy to sod off when it became apparent that this..._was Dudley_. 

Now, he still wasn't a slim boy by any means, but he was much slimmer than he was before. He still could loose a stone or two. But it was a drast improvement. Of course aunt Petunia, near fainted and started gabbling on about how they would make him a proper healthy young man by the time school came back around. 

Vernon threatened to call that school, to sue, anything that would account for this change in his little _Dudlekins_, though in Harry's opinion this was a much-improved change. 

As Vernon roared and Petunia squawked, Dudley stood silently by, waiting patiently for them to finish. Harry only looked on, making every attempt not to look like he was with them, ironic after all the times they had tried to disassociate themselves from him. But as passer-by's watched them maddeningly, and as Harry scooted slowly away from the scene, Harry glanced at his cousin who's eyes locked with his. Dudley smirked rolling his eyes in a knowing way, Harry looked quickly away and started to tug the bags on to the trolley. 

As Harry kept his head down, glancing shortly at his cousin, questioning if the boy had managed to grown up now that he was away from his mum and dad: the strangest thing happen Dudley looked directly at Harry and winked, Harry smirked in return. There seemed almost a moment of understanding between the two boys. 

Harry tried not to think much of this small encounter and continued to load up the bags. Maybe Dudley was finally coming into his own person. Maybe this time away from his family was good for Dudley. 

Harry didn't say much in the car on the way home as was his custom. He slowly continued to look at his cousin on the car ride home, Dudley was very quiet on the way home. Quieter than usual, he seemed interested in what his own parents were saying, very attentive of the surroundings. Harry though maybe he would have to reappraise his thoughts on his cousin.

At home Harry notice the odd look Dudley gave his surroundings. Harry smirked, maybe Dudley wanted to return to school just as badly as Harry wanted to return to Hogwarts. They went around their business as usual, Harry to drop Dudley's bags off in his room. Petunia to finish the feast for Dudley's welcome home meal. Vernon off to his study to make a few important calls. 

Harry returned to his room pulling a Potions book from under the floorboards. He had just settled down to study when a light knock came at his door. The knock didn't wait for answer but opened the door. 

Dudley stuck his head in "Hi". 

Harry slightly taken aback quickly shut his book shoving it under the covers, he stood next to his small cot bed and waited. The slight impulse to run came to mind. Dudley came in surveying the room, he eyed the small hand made calendar Harry always put up to mark the days till he returned to school. He toed around to the window then to Hedwig's cage. 

"I always wanted a cat when I was a kid." He gestured toward the birds cage. Hedwig tilted her head to one side eyeing the boy.

__

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, I went round and round with Mum and Dad about it but they wouldn't get me one." 

"Oh..." Harry certainly did not remember that battle, Dudley had ask, _nay demanded_ a lot as a kid but a cat was not one of the things Harry remembered. Of course after turtles and frogs, fish, and nameless toys it was hard to keep track of things like that. Dudley smiled again and stared out the window. "Nice day out…want to go for a walk." 

__

And there it was the set up, Harry almost chuckled out loud. So this was why Dudley had been so strange. _Get Harry out of the house and beat him up. _

Harry shook his head, Dudley probably had Piers Polkas hiding down the street just waiting to pound on him. 

Dudley reading Harry's mind, "no joke, just a walk maybe get a malt...". Harry narrowed his eyes, his cousin's eyes looked odd, Harry had certainly never seen a look like that before. 

His cousin almost had him at that point, but when he said "my treat" it was just too much, _it was a total put on, it had to be.._ Harry shook his head no, wanting nothing more than to returned to his studying. Dudley looked over the room some more and then drifted out. 

The days progressed and summer break was in full swing. His aunt and uncle treated them like they always did but Dudley had certainly changed. As was Harry's custom he hid out in his room or down the block at the park. But each day with out fail Dudley would drift into his room and chat for a small bit. He never sat down and never stayed very long but there was always an invitation to join him for a walk or a movie. 

Harry half thought he should just get the beating out of the way then he wouldn't be subjected to any more of Dudley then necessary. The thing of it was, is that Harry was being to enjoy the conversations and to look forward to them. 

31 July 

It was slightly after midnight when a several owls arrived. Harry had the window open and was sitting at the window waiting for them. He spotted Hedwig first and then Pig, which really just looked like a dot in the sky that was darting wildly around. Several school owls were bringing up the rear. 

Hedwig landed first on the desk and the other owls scattered around the room. A racket of hooting took place, Harry dashed like mad to relieve the owls of their partial and to send them on their way. He didn't want to wake his uncle with the noise, he just wasn't parcel to being yelled at on his birthday. 

Harry was having an enjoyable time opening his presents, Ron had sent magic dice, sort of like a magic 8 ball the muggles had. Hermione had sent the latest book on Quidditch. It was a neat book, on the first page you used your want to tap on a team's name and then opened the book and it would be about that team. It had endless possibilities. Hagrid had sent more stone cakes and what looked like a hand made hat out of straw and yarn. 

Harry placed it upon his head, it certainly wasn't something he would were out, but it was nice to sit around the room in. Maybe he'd wear it while studying, sort of like a thinking cap. Harry chuckled and opened his present from Sirius. 

Sirius all ways sent survival gear. It's not that Harry didn't appreciate it. It's just that birthdays were about fun times. Harry opened his present and there was a peculiar looking set of stones. Harry turned the stones over, one hummed. Harry turned the stones every which way looking them over.

"Nice, talon stones, must have been expensive," Dudley who was leaning against the doorway waltzed in. 

Startled Harry looked up, "How did you know what they are?" 

"_Oh..._ I have my ways." 

Harry eyed his cousin suspicious. The Dursley's if nothing else were and are and forever will be afraid of magic, Harry was very sure of that. His cousin suddenly looked very different, maybe it was the late hour, lack of sleep or the way the bedroom light hit his hair but it looked lighter in color. 

His usually Cornish blue eyes seemed to be melding into cold silver ones. Harry stood suddenly, this was not his cousin. Dudley shook his hair, it seemed to grow longer and longer as he shook. 

Harry knew who this was, he had seen him that time in Knockturn Alley and the Quidditch championship game last summer. 

Harry threw himself at his trunk but Lucius Malfoy was quicker. 

TBC…

Review Please…


	2. Second

Are You Questioning Me?   
Chapter 2 True Colors   
By WittchWay   
  
  
The Polyjuice potion had totally worn by now. Lucius was lying flat on the trunk, wand pulled, "_Harry Potter_..." he growled. Harry stood as Lucius grabbed his arm standing along with the boy.   
  
"You know Harry Potter, you are a hard boy to get one past."   
  
"Where's my cousin?" Harry spat trying to wring his arm from Malfoy's grip.   
  
"Amazing thing Harry, your cousin was easy to bribe and was a total sell out to you...not a drop of family loyalty..." Lucius smiled widely, "I imagine your cousin is off at some tropical island...very strange young man _he was...is_" Lucius smiled wavered for a moment, a strange glint in his eye.   
  
Harry cringed, his cousin mostly likely was no longer alive or was being held somewhere. Harry looked around wildly there had to be some way out of this, his eyes darting toward Malfoy's wand.   
  
He could attempt to tackle Malfoy, the only problem being that Malfoy was now back to his regular size and was about a foot taller than Harry. Not to mention broader in shoulders.   
  
"Going to go for my wand Harry Potter, _be the brave little hero_. The retched _boy_ who lived?" Lucius chuckled in a maddening sort of way.   
  
Harry stood silently looking at Malfoy. The man calmly looked over the room, "What we are going to do Potter, is quietly get out of this _muggle hell hole_. There is a dark Lord very interested in you, I'll have such rewards for handing your precious ass over to him." Lucius Malfoy gave a tug toward the door. Harry stumbled along with him, he didn't want to harm his aunt and Uncle but he knew if Malfoy got him out of the house he was as good as dead.   
  
Harry grabbed hold of the foot of his bed. Malfoy yanked his arm, _"let go_...Potter don't make me hex you seven ways to hell and back." he roared, patches of red burst on his pale skin, he brushed stray strains of hair from his eyes, "Don't make me do worse to your muggle family." Malfoy yanked his arm again as Harry let go of the bed, the foot of Harry's shoe catching the edge of the bed. The magic dice scattered across the floor. The talon Sirius had sent tumbled as well bouncing off Malfoy's shin. The death eater shook him in a soft shriek, "just be a good _quiet_ little boy."   
  
Harry struggled as Malfoy drag him down stairs and out to the front porch. Malfoy suddenly let out a desperate cry. The front yard was filled with witch and wizards. Dumbledore stood at the head of the pack, Professor McGonagal and Flitwick, Sprout, Sirius Black in dog form and Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory stood there as well. Malfoy was trapped and he knew it.   
  
The odd thing about it was Lucius Malfoy was not concerned. He had a plan, really a good Death Eater always had a plan. His lone allies stood there before him. Lucius smirked and let go of Harry's arm. Harry darted down the steps right to Sirius waiting, he allowed himself to be pulled from the group and to the edge of the yard. Remus Lupin followed, his former DADA teacher pulled an elaborate quill from his pocket. Sirius grabbed hold as did Harry and soon the two felt the pull of the port key.   
  
Lucius stood on the front porch looking of the sad crowd of good Wizards and witches. He really was not impressed. He strolled causally down the front steps to stand before Mrs. Diggory, "Matilda" he whispered a smile in his voice. She narrowed her eyes, her husband Amos Diggory stepped forward, "_Don't you dare address her"._   
  
Lucius ignored him, "Matilda Materson Diggory, prime wizarding family...strong, powerful," the blond leaned forward rocking on the balls of his feet, "a good witch... in her own right but." Lucius turned from where Mrs. Diggory stood, walked several paces away, "but whose son was killed by one Harry Potter."   
  
Minerva McGonagall's hand shook, "That is an outright lie..._Mr. Malfoy_...Your Dark Lord killed the Diggory boy." A murmur passed through the crowd. Dumbledore's narrow his eyes, Mrs. Diggory had been quiet to this point. He tried to think back to the time earlier this school year. Mr. Diggory had been devastated of his son's death, Mrs. Diggory... had been quiet, hadn't shed a tear, the headmaster came forward.   
  
"Mrs. Diggory", he whispered, "do you have something to tell us".   
  
Mr. Diggory round on Dumbledore, "no, no, no", he shrieked but Lucius Malfoy held out his hand beckoning Matilda Diggory forward. She let out a small desperate cry, slowly looking up at her husband who was still whispering no. "Millie...don't do this", Amos Diggory pleaded grasping his wife's hand.   
  
Mrs. Diggory's ripped her hand from his grip, "You're a bastard Malfoy. This was suppose to stay quiet." She pulled her wand, several of the order members ducked for cover pulling their own wands, "Potter killed our son...whether you or these people want to admit it. Our boy is dead because of him. I want Harry Potter death in return_. I will get_ _my revenge_." The short little women scream the last bit at her husband and everyone there. She grabbed Lucius Malfoy's by the sleeve, dragging him into the street and the pair apparate away.   
  
***   
TBC   
  
Review please  



End file.
